1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data read-out device and an information processing apparatus for reading out data recorded in a recording medium such as a non-contact IC card by wireless.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that IC (integrated circuit) cards having a built-in IC chip to record data have been widely in use, and non-contact IC cards which are read out data without contact have also been widely in use. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181371 discloses a card reader for reading out data recorded in a non-contact IC card. The data read out from a non-contact IC card are used in information processing such as a personal authentication or payment. A card reader for a non-contact IC card is included in an information processing apparatus, which provides a service using a non-contact IC card, such as a terminal for issuing a residency registration document after a personal authentication by using a basic resident register card. Normally, when a non-contact IC card is very close to a planar read-out section of a card reader or a non-contact IC card is inserted into a predetermined insertion opening of a card reader, the card reader reads out data from a non-contact IC card. Some card readers include a function that informs a user about the position of a read-out section. For example, an image indicating the position of a read-out section may be displayed on an image display section in one card reader, or a read-out section may be illuminated in another card reader.